In certain conditions, such as when the ground is soft or muddy due to moisture, conventional tires on vehicles or equipment are unable to provide sufficient traction or stability, or cause damage to the ground surface. In these circumstances, tracked vehicles are sometimes used as an alternative as they provide a larger engagement surface area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,840 (Zaleski et al.) entitled “Track Support Element for Tire Engaging Track” and Canadian Patent No. 2,709,562 (Zaleski) entitled “Removable Tire Tread” describe alternate tracks that can be used to combine some of the benefits of a tracked vehicle with those of a vehicle with wheels.